


Are You Afraid of the Dark?

by woodentarantula



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: p5-kun goes unnamed, will i ever write a good summery? Absolutely not, will i ever write something over 1k? nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some have better experiance than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Afraid of the Dark?

Souji never quite liked the dark. Sixteen years sleeping in an empty house alone makes you hate it more than fear, pouring anger and coarse words into the black of night makes them reflect back at you after so long. Though the midnight curses stopped in middle school, the dark was never a comfort. Well, until the Dojima household. Souji knew what Nanako was going through, though she seemed to take it in strider far better than Souji had. There were nights, however, when Nanako would sniff and Souji would offer to stay with her, Nanako resting in her tiny pink bed and Souji dragging a futon from the upstairs hallway to grace her floor. There, Souji took comfort in the dark. 

Minato was indifferent, as with everything else, to the dark. A quiet and overly sensible child, Minato did not fear any lurking monsters under beds or stuffed in closets. It didn't make much sense did it? If a monster could get him at night it could get him in the day just as easily. The dorm, of course, changed this thought process. But even then, Minato held no fear. He couldn't, he had to be strong for the others and not infrequent we the nights that he shifted over to make room for one friend or another to share his blanket.

"The Phantom" wasn't scared of anything. At least, that’s what he tells himself. Under his mask he's just a kid and he was terrified. Everything that he was told as a child lurked in the corners of the night were real and solid and right in front of him. But now he had weapons. Now he had friends. Now he could fight back. He lets himself melt into the shadows, blend in and erase himself and become every where and would take no greater comfort in anything else.


End file.
